magifandomcom-20200222-history
Aladdin/Image Gallery
Mini Aladdin.png|Aladdin Aladdin.png|Aladdin on the back cover of Volume 1 Aladdin Sticker1.png|Sticker Aladdin Sticker.png|Sticker Happy Aladdin Line sticker.png|Line sticker Alibaba & Aladdin funny Line sticker.png|Aladdin & Alibaba funny Line sticker Aladdin begging for food.png|Aladdin begging for food Aladdin begging for food2.png|Aladdin begging for food 2 Aladdin begging for food3.png|Aladdin begging for food 3 Aladdin begging for food4.png|Aladdin begging for food 4 Aladdin vs Thieves.png|Ugo's hands sprout from Aladdin's flute Aladdin begging for food5.png|Aladdin begging for food 5 Ugo Flute.png|Ugo's flute Aladdin and Ugo.png|Aladdin and Ugo Hyacinth5.png|Aladdin vs Desert Hyacinth Aladdin breaking Mor's shackles.png|Aladdin trying to help Morgiana Chapter 5.png|Night 5 Chapter 7.png|Night 7 Chapter 9.png|Night 9 Aladdin - Magi.png|Aladdin, a Magi Aladdin's 1st wand.png|Aladdin's First Wand Aladdin and Baba's Rukh.png|Aladdin and the deceased Baba Magi are amazing.png|Aladdin's Rukh Push.png|Alibaba breaks his promise with Aladdin Judar punching Aladdin.png|Aladdin getting punched by Judar Aladdin vs Judar.png|Aladdin vs Judar Aladdin Bird.png|Aladdin Aladdin's Borg being attacked.png|Borg being attacked by Judar Aladdin's Borg being attacked1.png|Borg being attacked by Judar Ala and Rukh.png|Controlling Rukh Aladdin and Heat Ugo 2.png|Controlling the Rukh to look like Ugo Heat Ugo vs JuKass.png|Aladdin, Ugo, and Alibaba vs Judar and Cassim Aladdin and Heat Ugo.png|Using Ugo's Magic Aladdin and Heat Ugo 3.png|Using Ugo's Magic Charging WoS2.png|Controlling Rukh Charging WoS.png|Controlling Rukh Charging WoS3.png|Controlling Rukh Chargin WoS4.png|Controlling Rukh Solomon's Wisdom 3.png|Aladdin's Magi Symbol Solomon's Wisdom 2.png|Aladdin's Magi Symbol Solomon's Wisdom.png|Powers of Magi Calling Rukh.png|Controlling Rukh Har-Har Infigar.png|Har-Har Infigar Calling Rukh 2.png|Controlling Rukh Almighty Rukh.png|Controlling Rukh Infigar Zagan.png|Har-Har Infigar Halharl Rasars.png Rock Dragons.png|Rock Dragons Bolg.png|Aladdin's Borg AlaBanner.png Night 115.png|Night 115 Eye of the Rukh.png|Eye of the Rukh Eye of the Rukh Diagram.png AlaHakuMor Leave Sindria.png Main C.png Rasars Pirates.png|Har-Har Rasas KouhaandAladdin1.png|Aladdin and Kouha Ren KouhaandAladdin.png Magnoshtat.png|Aladdin in Magnostadt Sharrl Sarab1.png AladdinMagArc.png Sfintus Snake1.png|Sphintus defending Aladdin Aladdin Full.png Aladdin vs Titos.png|Aladdin and Titus prepare to duel Flash.png|Flash Ramuzu.png|Ramz Ugo-kun.png|Ugo (magic) Gravity Magic.png|Ugo (magic) Destruction1.png|Titus combining all the magics Destruction2.png|Destruction Destruction3.png Hadika Hadeka.png|Hadika Hadeka Hadika Hadeka1.png Hadika Hadeka2.png Aladdins Martial Arts.png|Aladdin Martial Arts Hadika Hadeka4.png|Aladdin breaking Titus' Borg Titos' Eye of the Rukh.png|Titus' Eye of the Rukh Alabanner.png Magicians (Aladdin, Sfintus, Titos).png|Aladdin with Sphintus and Titus Aladdin_and_Morgiana's_Appearances_(3_Year_Time_Skip).png|Aladdin and Morgiana, Night 304 Aladdin's current full appearance.png|Aladdin's current full appearance Aladdin and Judar vol5.png|Aladdin and Judar on the back cover of Volume 5 Volume 1.png|Aladdin on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 8.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 11.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu Ren on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 17.png|Aladdin, Titus Alexius, Marga, and Sphintus Carmen on the cover of Volume 17 AlaDal1.png|Aladdin and Judar on the back cover of Volume 13 Volume 13 Full.png|Aladdin on the full cover of Volume 13 AniCom cover.png|Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on the cover of Ani-©om magazine AniCom page1-2.png|Aladdin in the Ani-©om magazine page 1-2 Series.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2009/6/17 Shonen Sunday24-2011.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2011/5/25 ShonenSunday 3000st.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2010/7/28 ShonenSunday8-2010.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2010/2/3 ala mag.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2012/7/11 AliAlaCh172.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/2/20 Shonen Sunday27-2013.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/6/19 Shonen Sunday 44-2013.png|Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/10/16 Shonen Sunday 50-2013.png|Aladdin on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2013/11/27 Shonen Sunday 32-2014.png|Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba on the cover of Shonen Sunday 2014/7/23 1Aladdin_sketch.png|Aladdin's sketch Aladdin's_flute_sketch.png|Aladdin's flute sketch Alibaba_and_Aladdin's_clothing.png|Aladdin and Alibaba's clothing 1Early_design_Alibaba_and_Aladdin.png|Aladdin and Alibaba's initial designs, with Aladdin being a female Aladdin Anime Design.png|Aladdin Anime design in a magazine Aladdin Body Design.png|Aladdin Body Design Aladdin Face Design.png|Aladdin Face Design Aladdin_anime_design_book.png|Aladdin anime design by Toshifumi Akai 6_Days.png|Countdown 6 Illustration of Aladdin All Characters.png|Anime First Season Aladdin anime1.png|Aladdin in an Official Art Solo1111.png|Aladdin in anime Magiscan.png|Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on a Promotional Poster Animated Ali and Ala.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Animated Ali and Ala1.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Budel's Fat.png|Aladdin buries his head into Budel's chest AladdiBaba.png|Aladdin and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Aladdin OP2.png|Aladdin and Ugo in ending 2 "The Bravery" Aladdin Ending 2 V2.png|Aladdin and Ugo at Ending 2 The Bravery by Supercell v2 Charaters-01.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, Hakuryuu and Alibaba on a Promotional Poster Characters-03.png|Magi's anime Second Season Characters-04.png|Anime Second Season Magi. the kingdom of magic.png|Aladdin, Titus and Sphintus in Official scan Animedia09-13.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Judar and Kouen in Official scan The Kingdom of Magic scan.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Kouha and Sphintus in Official scan Anime_Sphintus,_Mu,_AliAla.png|Aladdin, Alibaba, Sphintus and Muu in Official scan Magi_Anime_magazine_cover.png|Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana on the cover of Animedia magazine Magi_Anime_magazine_cover_2.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba and Hakuryuu on the cover of Pash! magazine Magi_calendar_2014.png|Aladdin on the Calendar 2014 AlaAliMor S2 ending.png Magi 16 002.png|Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus on the back cover of Volume 16 Aladdin game.png|Aladdin in Hajimari no Meikyū Aratanaru Sekai Aladdin in Magician robe.png|Aladdin in Magician robe in Aratanaru Sekai 50da81cb39dbb6fd6f124d050824ab18972b3743.png Magi purple u-001.png Magi blue u-002.png Magi blue ch-001.png Magi blue c-005.png Magi blue c-002.png Magi black u-012.png Magi black c-007.png Magi black c-001.png Aladdin card SSR.png|Aladdin card 01 SSR+ Aladdin card 02 SSR.png|Aladdin card 02 SSR Aladdin card 03 SSR.png|Aladdin card 03 SSR Aladdin card 04 HR.png|Aladdin card 04 HR+ Aladdin card 05 SR.png|Aladdin card 05 SR Aladdin card 06 HR.png|Aladdin card 06 HR Aladdin card 07 SR.png|Aladdin card 07 SR Judar and Aladdin.png|Aladdin and Judar in Websunday Backstage Vol.69 Kougyoku & Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol. 84.png|Kougyoku & Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol. 84 ImchukClothing.png|Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba in Websunday Backstage Vol.124 IceCream.png|Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus in Websunday Backstage Vol.153 AlaSphTit.png|Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus in Websunday Backstage Vol.164 Sinbad's Baal's tail Websunday.png|Aladdin, Morgiana, Yunan and Sinbad in Websunday Backstage Vol.194 Aladdin in WB vol.322 - cover volume 31.png|Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol. 322 (Volume 31 cover) Magi Tegaki.png|Aladdin in Tegaki Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana.png Aladdin Opening 1.png|Aladdin in Opening 1 V.I.P by SID Myers3.png Scheherazade and co.png Sunday series.png Character Height Volume 32.png Category:Image Galleries